A matter of time
by Reika S.R
Summary: Desde niños, Tony Stark ha sido el primer amor de Steve pero cuando este decide confesarse es rechazado sin remedio. Cuando ambos crecen las cosas no son distintas, sin embargo en cuestiones de tiempo y del amor nada esta dicho. (Stony, AU, OOC)


**Titulo:** A matter of time

 **Sinopsis:** Desde niños, Tony Stark ha sido el primer amor de Steve pero cuando este decide confesarse es rechazado sin remedio. Cuando ambos crecen las cosas no son distintas, sin embargo en cuestiones de tiempo y del amor nada esta dicho. (Stony, AU, OOC)

 **Pair:** Stony (Steve RogersxTony Stark)

 **Advertencias:** Posible OCC

* * *

 ** _It's a promise_**

 _I_

 _1980, principios de septiembre._

Cuando por primera vez le encuentra en la entrada de la escuela, Steve no puede evitar caer rendido ante Tony, el primogénito de la reconocida familia Stark, quien resalta sin hacer mucho esfuerzo al llegar en un lujoso auto al primer día de escuela.

Vestido de traje, compuesto por una chaqueta de botones a juego con unos pantaloncillos cortos de vestir, el niño en cuestión baja del auto con ayuda de un hombre vestido en una especie de esmoquin. Este le toma de la mano y juntos caminan en dirección al interior del edificio.

"Es el nuevo.", "¿Viste ese auto?", "Seguro es un niño riquillo de esos.", escucha entre los murmullos de sus compañeros, mas Steve no piensa en ello, no le importa, apenas puede entender la importancia del dinero viniendo de una familia promedio. Ha quedado prendado de su redondo rostro sonrosado y de esos llamativos ojos color chocolate que parecen mirar todo y a todos con cierta altivez y curiosidad infantil.

Al pasar por su lado, ambos cruzan miradas por algunos segundos y eso solo eso basta para Steve, que aunque es un niño todavía, no puede evitar sentir su pecho hincharse en un suspiro.

—¡Eh, Steve!—Le grita James, su mejor amigo, buscando llamar su atención, pero este está absorto en el recién llegado que ni le escucha. Mira en la misma dirección y pronto se da cuenta del origen de su distracción, por lo que rueda los ojos y no se resiste a lanzarle la pelota, la que Steve por suerte llega a esquivar.

—¡Oye!— Reclama el rubio, devolviéndole el balón.

—Te lo buscaste por menso.— Se burla el otro, sacándole la lengua. —Vamos, Steve, ¡antes que termine el recreo!— Le grita para correr hacia la pequeña cancha.

Steve asiente y le sigue con prisa, sin antes voltear nuevamente, recorriendo con sus ojos el rastro que el nuevo había dejado al pasar.

Varios días después, Tony empieza a asistir a clases regularmente vestido de forma más casual al igual que los demás pero no por eso deja de resaltar menos pues se rumorea que ha sido inscrito en esa escuela pública por un mal antecedente en una institución previa (privada, por supuesto) y que su padre, a manera de castigo, le ha matriculado ahí para el resto del año, sin embargo ante todo pronóstico se acopla fácilmente: aunque al inicio es algo más callado que el mismo Steve, luego se revela como un niño carismático y encantador, haciendo amigos fácilmente. Resulta que también destaca por su gran inteligencia entre los profesores que, engatusados por su genialidad, recomiendan que tome clases avanzadas o que incluso adelante uno o dos cursos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que sea transferido a una clase diferente y Steve no vuelve a verle el pelo, al menos no en el mismo salón. Algo desanimado, se conforma sin con admirarle desde lejos.

II

 _Después de la ceremonia de graduación, fin de curso._

—¡E-espera!—Escucha que le llaman desde atrás y al voltearse se encuentra frente a él un niño que recuerda haber visto antes en la escuela, se trata de Steve Rogers. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo mental, recuerda haberle visto en su mismo curso, se sentaban separados y no habían tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna más alguna que otra mirada.

Es rubio, bastante menudo y más bajo que él, con unos ojos que son los más azules que ha visto en su corta vida y, aunque brillan de ansiedad, denotan una determinación inquebrantable.

En una de sus manos, la que mantiene escondida detrás de su espalda, parece sujetar algo con aprehensión.

—¡Por favor acéptala!— Dice entonces este de golpe acercándole una flor casi a la altura de la cara, la que parece ser una margarita.

Tony parpadea, por un momento confundido. ¿Por qué está escena le parece tan familiar?, se pregunta sin saber que pasa, pronto lo entiende. No hay necesidad de ser un genio (aunque que él sí que lo es) para captar sus intenciones. Se siente ligeramente intimidado por el fuego de su mirada, mas no piensa dejarse amedrentar por sólo un niño que además parece menor que él.

—... No soy una niña.— Réplica, alzando una ceja en señal de clarísima extrañeza, lo que deja al otro desencajado, evidentemente no esperaba esa observación. Su rostro se ruboriza al instante.

—¡N-no he dicho que lo seas!—Aclara el rubio con desesperaciónpor saberse malentendido. —Es solo que tú eres muy bonito y...—Ahora es el turno de Tony para enrojecer cuál tomate maduro. Azorado por la confesión, abraza con fuerza la mochila que llevaba en regazo desde antes de ser interceptado.

—Los niños no son bonitos.—Dice mirando hacia un lado por la vergüenza que siente.

—Tu eres mucho más bonito que cualquier niña.—Afirma el rubio, muy seguro de lo que dice. —Mi madre me dijo que si me gustaba alguien se lo dijera con una rosa, pero no encontré ninguna en el jardín así que, ¡Por favor, acéptala!

Tony, más confundido y sonrojado que nunca en su corta vida, mira hacia todos los lados, parece que están solos en el patio trasero de la escuela y ya seguro de que nadie los ve decide aceptar la flor. Al tomarla sus dedos se rozan y una electricidad agradable le recorre.

—Gracias.—Dice, aún azorado. —. ..Ahm, No puedo ser tu novio, tengo 9 años.

Steve, pequeño y menudo, luce confundido. —Yo también tengo 9...

—Eres más pequeño.—Observa Tony malicioso refiriéndose a su estatura. El pequeño rubio no se aplaca en lo absoluto.

—Para el amor no hay edad.—Dice en respuesta de una forma demasiado solemne como para un niño de 9 años. Tony ríe sin poder evitarlo. —¿Qué?—Steve le mira con el ceño fruncido, extrañado por su risa.

—¡Hablas como un viejo!—Se burla Tony sin poder contenerse. —Aparte, me refería a que eres más bajo que yo.

—¡No te burles!—Exclama Steve abochornado a más no poder, causando más risas en Tony. Nunca ha escuchado una risa más bonita, y no le importa ser objeto de su burla.

No mientras puede verle sonreír de tan buena gana, piensa feliz.

—¡Joven Stark, ya es hora!— La voz de un hombre mayor se interpone a lo lejos. Se divisa en la puerta del patio a un hombre de cabellos oscuros, vestido de traje y corbata.

—Es Jarvis, mi mayordomo.— Informa Tony para luego acomodarse la mochila en los hombros. Steve sabe que es hora de irse, a lo que le contempla entristecido. —¿Steve Rogers, verdad?

—Y tú eres Tony Stark.— Responde el rubio arrancándole otra sonrisa.

—Eres gracioso. —Reconoce el castaño y al pequeño Steve se le llenan los ojos de esperanza. —...Quizá cuando seas más alto podría pensármelo.—Dice bajito antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de su mayordomo que permanece estoico a la espera.

Steve, que ha podido escuchar sus palabras, estalla de felicidad.

—¡Es una promesa!—Le grita y, aunque Tony ya está lejos, sabe que puede escucharle.

Antes de irse, el moreno voltea para darle un vistazo y le sonríe. El sonrojo en su cara redonda aún se mantiene. Steve se promete así mismo que nunca de los nuncas olvidara ese día, ni esa sonrisa.

✧:･ﾟ

Hola!

Si gustas puedes dejarme una estrellita o un comentario. También puedes ser un hermoso fantasmón, esa siempre es una opción :V

Notas:

1\. Este fic se basa un fanart que vi en Tumblr, lo compartiré en cuanto lo vuelva a ubicar.

2\. Con respecto a las faltas de ortografía, espero poder corregirlas en la brevedad posible.

¡Nos leemos pronto! (O quizá no :3)


End file.
